Nochebuena
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Odiaba esa flor, el color y la textura, algo tenía que ver la nubla de sus recuerdos... Tal vez. (AU)


**Lo admito, este one-shot lo hice para la Navidad pasada en Tumblr, pero espero que omitan ese pequeño detalle, algunos títulos los saque de otro títulos de fics de algunas chicas muy queridas por mi en Tumblr… Esa es la única aclaración. Ojalá les guste D:**

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Nochebuena. **

**Rojo.**

Había conseguido un empleo en una florería a dos cuadras de su departamento, el dueño era joven y amable, y a pesar de que no tenía experiencia de ningún tipo, le acepto. Al principio fue un verdadero pandemonio, ya que Loki no sabía hacer absolutamente nada, pero necesitaba el trabajo, lo necesitaba para ahogar el tiempo que lo consumía entre las paredes de su departamento.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de estas?

Estaban descargando grandes cantidades de una especie de flor que el no conocía, pero que había visto adornando la mayoría de los lugares que visitaba. Peter le contesto, algo distraído por estar haciendo las cuentas para los pagos semanales.

-Nochebuena.

Loki prefirió apartar la vista y seguir acomodando las azucenas que clamaban su atención. Por alguna razón, el color rojo intenso de aquellas flores le resultaba agobiante. E incluso molesta.

**Café.**

Se sentó en el lugar de siempre, era una esquina reconfortante en la cual llegaba con fuerza el olor del café, además un muro le cubría de las miradas curiosas de la mayoría de mujeres que iban por allí. Por no decir que la vista era espectacular, según su punto de vista.

Esta vez él se encontraba a fuera, acomodando unas flores en la entrada del lugar, Thor sonrió, nunca pensó ver a su hermano trabajando, y mucho menos en ese tipo de empleo. Un constante pensamiento cruzo su mente, impredecible y cruel, su sonrisa se hizo nostálgica y quiso retirar la mirada azul, sin embargo no lo hizo… ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

-Su orden.

La muchacha castaña le sonrió amable, mientras dejaba el expresso en la mesa, Thor agradeció, sin dejar de contemplar a Loki a través de la ventana. El humo del líquido entraba por sus fosas nasales, y daba al ambiente un agradable estupor.

A fuera Loki alzaba la mirada, y Thor puso especial atención en la forma en la que los ojos verdes parecían captar algo fabuloso, pronto supo de qué se trataba, cuando pequeños copos de nieve descendieron y hubo una visión increíble en el instante en el que la mirada celeste se topó de nuevo con Loki.

Después de meses por fin le veía esbozar una sonrisa tan sincera como las que solía ofrecerle, cuando estaba inmiscuido en los libros viejos y polvorosos, el polvo que nunca tocaba su cuerpo, y Thor deseo como siempre, regresar el tiempo.

**El hogar de la nieve.**

La rutina era sencilla, muy sencilla, la había adoptado con facilidad dado a su poca habilidad en el nuevo panorama que se le extendía, sin nadie a su lado las cosas parecían más tolerables, aunque en las noches siempre era sacudido por una especie de nostálgica tristeza, Peter se lo dijo una vez, cuando el chico le encontró mirando con insistencia el cielo, le dijo que tenía un aire melancólico que volvía "locas a las mujeres", Loki no lo había entendido, pero supone que el que hubiera un aumento de ventas desde su llegada, confirma la teoría de su amigo.

Le debía mucho, aun cuando Peter no lo sabía, pero el aceptarlo y ayudarlo de la forma en la que lo hizo, facilito mucho su nueva (y vacía) vida, y sus horas solitarias se redujeron casi amablemente.

Ahora recorría las calles empedradas, y miraba con atención la forma en la que poco a poco su entorno parecía despertar, las tiendas comenzaban a abrir, y las primeras personas se dejaban ver entre los muros y los árboles.

Amaba el lugar en donde vivía, era tranquilo y poseía una belleza que casi pasaba desapercibida, una agradable mezcla entre lo moderno y lo rustico. Estuvo a punto de resbalarse por la nieve que se derretía al caer y que era cubierta por mas nieve, aun asi no se molestó como era habitual en él, sino que experimento una silenciosa satisfacción.

Era la primera vez que veía la nieve.

Se ajustó el abrigo, y reafirmo el nudo de la bufanda, estornudo casi imperceptiblemente, y llego justo cuando Peter quitaba los candados de la tienda.

-Buenos días.

-Hola, Loki, ¿problemas con la nieve?

Loki esboza una sonrisa detrás del estambre verde. Alza los ojos de nuevo, y algo inconforme nota las nubes grises.

-No, aunque es la primera vez que la veo.

Peter le dirige una sonrisa amable.

-Tal vez no sea la primera.

Loki suspira, y asiente, entran a la tienda y comienzan a acomodar todo para la clientela, que en esas temporadas incrementa dadas las festividades, esta vez Loki no puede rehuir de las nochebuenas que parecen haber esperado por el toda la noche, frunce la boca, y toma unas cuantas, acomodándolas, y arreglando los pétalos. Son suaves, y tan rojas que Loki se queda prendado del color, en sus ojos verdes se nota la concentración, y cuando Peter le llama a penas y contesta.

Definitivamente las nochebuenas son las flores que más odia, y aquello no es muy fácil para una persona a la cual no le _agradan_ las flores.

-Por cierto, en la tarde saldré, ¿te puedo encargar todo? Regresare antes del cierre.

Hay veces en las que Loki se castiga, no confía en el mismo, y las palabras que a veces se repite frente al espejo le golpean, aun asi sonríe alentadoramente.

-Claro, procurare no quemar el lugar.

Peter ríe.

-Sabes que no manejamos nada con fuego, ¿cierto?

-Exactamente.

Ambos sueltan carcajadas, aunque Loki lo decía un poco muy en serio. Demasiado en serio.

**La impresión del pasado, en sus ojos verdes.**

A veces tiene celos, y después se dice a el mismo lo idiota que es, aun asi se apodera de él un miedo irrefrenable de perderlo. Ya paso una vez, y no puede permitir que suceda de nuevo.

Ha querido caminar y preguntarle sobre cualquier cosa, ha querido ver sus ojos de cerca, y escuchar la voz que desde niño le había cautivado como ninguna otra cosa, pero asi como tiene miedo de perder a Loki, también tiene pavor de la reacción de este. Porque Thor sabe que no le reconocerá, y en ese instante dolerán aún más las consecuencias de lo que paso, de lo que el permitió que pasara.

Ahora mismo están conversando sobre algo que Thor no es capaz de descifrar, detalla como Loki mueve las manos al hablar, recuerda que desde niño lo usaba para incluir un mayor impacto en sus palabras, y el chico a su lado sonríe, y luego le da una palmada en la espalda, y Thor tiene ganas de salir de la cafetería y llevarse a Loki a rastras, ve su rostro encendido por una cómoda alegría que le fue otorgada junto con la ignorancia, llegan unas chicas y le preguntan algo, Thor no puede culparles de sentirse atraídas por él, porque muy bien sabe cómo Loki puede enamorar con su sola presencia.

Sale con un ramo en las manos y una sonrisa amable, le extiende a la chica de en medio quien parece preguntarle algo vergonzoso, porque hay un sutil cambio en su lenguaje corporal que nadie nota, excepto Thor, que nota todo lo relacionado con Loki, mantienen una plática y supone que la chica es agradable, porque Loki parece más amable de lo normal y cuando se van, el chico que trabaja con él le da una palmada en el hombro.

Ha tenido que soportar días como ese más frecuentemente de lo que Thor hubiera deseado, impotente, sentado en la misma esquina desde que descubrió más por azares del destino que porque supiera exactamente donde era el lugar en el cual Loki había permanecido, Thor se pasa la vida contemplándolo, y trabajando después, en un bar cerca de los alrededores.

Thor observa con interés como el muchacho se va, y deja a Loki solo, porque si algo sabe Thor es que en ese lugar solo trabajan ellos dos. Loki saca una caja con objetos, cuando los desfunda y coloca en sitios estratégicos, con ayuda de una escalera, por un momento se queda totalmente absorto, y no hay sonido que lo distraiga, ni visión que se interponga entre su mirada y el cuerpo ágil y esbelto de su hermano, cuando termina Loki baja y vuelve a plegar la escalera, entra a la tienda y el rubio es testigo de la iluminación que de repente estalla frente a sus ojos, luces intermitentes y de colores cálidos, le dan al lugar un atractivo extra, y simpático. Thor es atraído como un insecto a la luz.

Por primera vez sale de la cafetería con rumbo al sitio frente a esta, ve a Loki, con un lápiz entre los labios, a través de la ventana, distraído como si el tiempo pasara más lento en presencia suya.

Entra y Loki se gira por el sonido de la puerta, Thor no puede explicar el torrente de emociones del cual es presa al encontrarse sus ojos con los esmeraldas, descubre cuanto en realidad ha extrañado esa mirada, enigmática e interminable, como vastas praderas.

-Buenas tardes, ¿le puedo ayudar con algo?

Su voz llega tan nítida que siente un dolor en su pecho, la última vez que escucho esa voz fue en un grito sordo de odio, asiente, tragado por la visión, Loki le sonríe, los labios rojos y delgados curveándose, Thor recuerda entonces la primera vez que sintió esos labios. Eran unos niños, aunque le llevaba una gran ventaja de edad, dormían en la misma habitación. Thor no podía cerrar los ojos, presa de una emoción muda por su primer día en su nueva escuela; se giró y observo fijamente el rostro de Loki, sumido en un sueño profundo, Thor sintió por primera vez aquella fuerza que le empujaba hacia su hermano sin piedad, los ojos azules se centraron en los labios entreabiertos. Los observo por mucho rato, hasta que, temeroso, alzo una mano de forma lenta por temor a que Loki despertara, con sus dedos rozo los labios, y se quedó prendado para siempre de esa suavidad, de esa textura, de la manera tan hermosa en la que Loki los frunció y balbuceo algo sin sentido, para acercarse más al cuerpo de Thor.

Y Thor se sorprendía por la forma en la que seguía amando los labios que ahora se abrían para preguntarle aquello, con un deje de cortesía que no iba peleada con la elegancia que siempre le caracterizaba.

-No lo sé.

Loki vuelve a enfocar sus ojos en él, Thor sufre de algo que nunca había experimentado… Nerviosismo, por todas sus terminaciones, le pone de malhumor porque no le gusta sentirse tan _expuesto_.

-¿Alguna celebración en especial?

Sí, es una celebración especial, para él, para ambos, pero Loki ni siquiera recuerda asi que Thor deja todo en manos del destino.

-Sí, pero no sé qué le agrade en realidad.

Y es verdad, porque a veces (muchas veces), Thor creía que con solo estar al lado de Loki era suficiente, sin saber que la faltaba demasiado para saber por completo cada laberintico pasillo de la mente de su hermano.

-Ya veo.- Frunce la boca, y Thor quiere ser niño de nuevo, para tocarle los labios.- ¿Un familiar?

-Un conocido.

-Oh… un hombre…- Ve la confusión en su rostro, y por un momento es divertido.- Pues sinceramente no puedo ayudarle, me temo que tendrá que confiar en sus instintos.

Sonríe, Thor no puede contar las veces en las se encontró maravillado por la sonrisa de su hermano, es deslumbrante, Thor hace caso, y se guía por el amor ciego hacia Loki.

-Mmm, ¿estas son…?

Loki le lanza una mirada extraña, pero no deja de sonreír.

-Lirios.

-Bien, creo que le gustara… ¿Puedo llevarme solo uno?

-Claro.

Después de pagar y de escrudiñar a su hermano, Thor sale del lugar, con la flor en mano, y el pecho doliéndole por lo ocurrido.

Tenía las vagas esperanzas de que le reconociera, y muy pocas cosas duelen tanto como unas esperanzas rotas.

**Su reflejo, en la mirada celeste.**

Peter llega antes de cerrar, como lo prometió, y Loki no le recrimino por la tarea que le encomendó, de poner los arreglos navideños, y las luces que Loki encontró fastidiosas. Aunado a la música que venía de la panadería que estaba al lado, bueno ahora tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué tal?

-Montones de nochebuena, y no tengo ni idea de porque les parece atractiva.

-Es como un símbolo de estas fechas, Navidad, Año nuevo, tú sabes…- Es interrumpido por una mirada un tanto agresiva de parte del otro hombre.- Bueno, es una tradición, y es realmente genial. Estas acompañado y preparan comida riquísima.

-Realmente te gusta, ¿verdad?

-No se nota tanto…

-No, para nada.

-Dios Loki, no me digas que no te llama la atención.

-De acuerdo, no te lo diré.

Peter frunce el ceño, pero tiene la firme idea de que antes del veinticuatro Loki cambiara de opinión, terminan de meter las flores, y de apagar todo, salen y Loki de nuevo hace girar la bufanda en torno a su cuello, tiene la nariz roja por el frio, y odia aquello. Esta demasiado ocupado con su pelea mental cuando alguien le jala el abrigo. Es una niña, pequeña y sonriente.

-Le mandan esto…

Le extiende el lirio y se aleja antes de que Loki pregunte, o reaccione.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Quién fue?

Loki no contesta, pero sabe perfectamente quien fue, el súbito sonrojo lo toma desprevenido, y no le abandona mientras camina la primera cuadra con Peter a un lado, siendo presa de sus burlas. Se despiden y Loki esboza una media sonrisa, llega al departamento y se permite ver la flor una vez más.

Recuerda al hombre rubio, y sus ojos azules, recuerda la voz grave y la manera en la que le miraba. Recordó la conversación, y sintió de nuevo enrojecer, antes había sido presa de ese tipo de halagos, pero algo en aquella persona le hizo sentir diferente, descolocado, _bien._

Pone el lirio en agua, y se baña pensando en el, se cambia pensando en él, y cuando está casi por dormirse se maldice precisamente por tener esos pensamientos.

El día siguiente se despierta tarde, y cuando llega a la tienda, Peter ya está sacando todo lo que será exhibido. Pide disculpas y entra para quitarse la ropa de más que lleva encima. Ayuda en lo que resta de trabajo, y cruza la calle hacia la cafetería cuando Peter le dice que se le antojo un cappuccino. A él también, asi que no frunce el ceño.

Entra y rápidamente se siente inmiscuido en el ambiente cálido y reconfortante, no hay mucha gente asi que no tiene que esperar demasiado para que le tomen la orden, escucha la campanilla de un recién llegado, no sabe porque sus ojos viajan hasta la puerta y se topan con el rubio de ojos azules, el del lirio.

Se observan un rato, y solo la voz algo molesta del chico que atiende la caja le distrae.

-Su orden…

Loki despega la mirada de la azul, y paga, es cuando se enfrenta a un problema, de esos mínimos que parecen existenciales.

Tiene que caminar hasta donde está el rubio, y tiene dos opciones, agradecer el lirio y que le diga que no fue el, o que mencione que no es nada, o no decir ni una palabra y salir esquivando su mirada.

Afortunadamente, no tiene que decir nada, porque el hombre se sitúa a su lado (Loki se había quedado de pie, con la excusa de estar tomando azúcar y crema), y le pregunta sincero y claro.

-¿Te ayudo?

Loki parpadea varias veces, no sabe que la forma en que agita las pestañas causa una disimulada atención en dos chicas en la única mesa ocupada del café.

-No es necesario, muchas gracias.

El sujeto no le da tregua y ataca, Loki se siente intimidado.

-¿Te gustan los lirios?

-Si.- Sabe que pudo mentir, y sin embargo la forma en la que la plática estaba surgiendo, no le dio espacio para formular la posible mentira.- A propósito, gracias.

-¿No te molesto, cierto?

Loki nota urgencia y ¿preocupación?, en la voz de aquel gigante rubio, es inevitable esbozar una sonrisa y verle por primera vez, los latidos desbocados de su corazón lo toman por sorpresa.

-No, al contrario.

-¿Si te puedo ayudar con eso?

-Son dos cafés…

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

Loki quiere burlarse, porque la florería estaba en frente, y no era un viaje precisamente largo. Pero aun asi, contesta.

-Claro.

El hombre sonríe y Loki sonríe con él, se siente estúpidamente accesible al lado de ese rubio, salen de la cafetería y esperan a que dejen de cruzar los pocos autos que transitan por la calle habitualmente vacía.

-Me llamo Thor.

Loki ahora si ríe, trata de que los espasmos de su cuerpo no hagan derramar el café, y lo logra, Thor tiene el gesto confundido.

-Lo lamento, es solo que… Me llamo Loki, discúlpame pero no todos los días me encuentro con una persona que tiene un nombre igual de raro que el mío.

-A mi me parece un buen nombre.

-Asi le pusieron los nórdicos al dios de las mentiras y el engaño, asi que no creo que sea _un buen nombre_.

Thor tiene el impulso de decirle la verdad, de abrazarlo y susurrarle que le perdone, pero los ojos verdes le detienen, asi que se traga sus palabras y habla lo más natural posible.

-Pues yo creo que es bueno.

-¿Gracias?

Llegan por fin a la florería, y Peter lanza desde dentro una mirada de divertida intriga.

-Bueno, yo… eh… Gusto en conocerte.

Thor le mira, y la mirada es tan penetrante que se siente totalmente expuesto, aun asi no aparta la vista, tiene un orgullo férreo, y después de unos segundos, Thor por fin suelta lo que ha querido preguntar.

-¿Puedo pasar por ti cuando salgas?

La pregunta le toma por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gustaría conocer más de ti.

Loki siento un repentino pánico, ¿conocer de él? No puede conocer nada, porque no hay nada en Loki que pueda ser interesante, ni el mismo se conoce por completo, lo único que sabe es de su vida después de aquel atropellamiento.

-Lo siento… yo no creo que sea buena idea.

Thor sin embargo no claudica, está a punto de insistir, cuando Peter sale, y fingiendo molestia toma el café de las manos de un descolocado Loki.

-Sale a las ocho y media, ahora, si lo disculpas, tiene un sueldo que ganarse.

Thor sonríe y asiente, agradece mudamente al chico que en algún punto odio, y se despide de Loki.

-¡¿Por qué le dijiste?!

-Porque tú querías que supiera.

-Yo…No, claro que no.

-Lo que digas Loki, ahora, la nochebuena requiere tu atención, y más te vale que se la des, o si no se pondrá celosa de ese grandulón.

Loki se sonroja, y piensa que está un poco harto de estar poniéndose rojo a cada instante. Aun asi, espera con un poco de impaciencia la hora de salida.

**Loki.**

Si alguna vez Thor estuvo ansioso por algo, definitivamente no fue tanto como en ese momento, recuerda con exactitud la vez en la que se le escaparon palabras de más hacia Loki, el día de su cumpleaños, y que dieron a entender un poco del torbellino de sentimientos que el sentía por su hermano menor. Y aquella vez sí que estuvo ansioso, aunque Loki sonriera sarcásticamente después y le quitara peso al asunto por creer que era una mala broma. No lo era, y Loki se enteró tiempo después de una forma absurdamente estúpida.

No pudo quedarse en la cafetería, como todos los días, ahora se dirige a cobrar su sueldo, e irónicamente piensa en aquellos días en los cuales tuvo en su posesión demasiado dinero como para malgastar… Vaya vueltas que da el destino.

Checa el reloj y aún faltan un par de horas para que Loki salga, Thor nota un poco el frio en el ambiente, pero a diferencia de Loki, que se enfermaba a cada rato, él tiene un sistema inmunológico tan fuerte como el de un dios, asi que mientras Loki se quedaba en cama por una fiebre, Thor estaba más fresco que una lechuga, ayudaba a su madre a cuidar a su hermano menor y fue en una de esas tantas recaídas en las que Thor descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba su hermano. Tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos verdes vidriosos, el cabello desparramado en la almohada y su pequeño pecho se agitaba por su respiración entrecortada.

Thor recuerda como permaneció atento a su hermano, con un miedo mudo de que le pasara algo más grave, fue en la noche, cuando escucho los gemidos de su hermano que se levantó a comprobar si seguía ardiendo en fiebre. Camino hacia su cama y Loki le devolvió la mirada, tratando de sonreírle a su hermano mayor. Thor paso la mano por el rostro de Loki, y se disponía a llamar a su madre cuando Loki le tomo la mano, suplicándole que no lo dejara solo. Thor obedeció, y con agrado descubrió que las medicinas surtían efecto, cuando la respiración de Loki se acompaso, Thor supo que su hermano se había quedado dormido, con cuidado separo su mano de la pequeña y se quedó observándolo por mucho rato, sobrepasado por aquellos sentimientos que le hacían querer llorar cada vez que Loki parecía mirarle solo a él.

¿Cómo pudo perder aquello? ¿Cómo dejo que le pasara eso a la persona que más amaba?

Una sonrisa amarga cruzo su semblante, y checo su reloj, era hora, asi que se encamino hacia abajo, una chica le dirigió una mirada anhelante pero Thor no la noto, inmerso en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, llego cuando Loki y el otro chico estaban cerrando, al instante en el que las miradas se cruzaron no pudo si no sonreír internamente, al notar como abría los ojos verdes y sus mejillas y orejas se tornaban de un suave rubor.

-Hola.

-Hola.- Thor pudo ver en el rostro del chico lo divertida de la situación.- ¿Ya terminaste tu jornada?

-Yo… Sí, si ya.

-Bueno, soy Peter, mucho gusto.

-Igualmente.- Se estrecharon las manos y hubo una sonrisa amable de parte del castaño.- Soy Thor.

-Bueno, nos vemos, cuídate Loki.

-Hasta mañana Peter.

Hubo un incómodo silencio mientras veían a Peter alejarse, hasta que Loki carraspeo y evitando su mirada hizo un gesto instando a caminar.

-¿Estuvo bien tu día?

Thor no le quitaba la mirada de encima al otro, que se notaba nervioso, detallo su perfil y su piel nívea, la manera en como el viento despeinaba los negros cabellos.

-Algo asi, no hay mucho que hacer en un trabajo como ese.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-Bueno, creo, para mí es muy bueno, no me gusta estar con mucha gente, ¿y tú?

-En un bar, manejo la barra.

-Vaya, es completamente opuesto.

"_Somos tan opuestos, Thor"_

Los ojos azules se abrieron por la sorpresa, el repentino recuerdo hizo mella en su ánimo, y Loki pareció notarlo.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Claro… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque de repente parecías triste.

Thor negó suavemente, estaba cayendo nieve de nuevo, y Loki estornudo.

-Salud.

-Gracias…

-¿No te enfermaras?

Había un deje de preocupación en su voz, pero no le intereso demasiado, Loki sonrió, colocándose correctamente la bufanda.

-Espero que no, pero he de admitir que si pasa, valdrá la pena.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que la nieve es hermosa.

"-_La nieve Thor, yo soy como la nieve…_

_-Entonces la nieve es hermosa._

_-Lo dices porque te acabo de ayudar con tu tarea._

_-Lo digo porque es cierto…"_

-Tú eres hermoso…

Se le escapo, y no había marcha atrás, Loki se ruborizo, y murmuro un "gracias" en tono de pregunta, que inspiro ternura a Thor.

-Bien, lo dices porque no me conoces.

-Lo digo porque es cierto.

Los ojos verdes se posaron en los azules.

-¿Eres asi con todos?

-No, tú eres un caso especial.

Loki frunció el ceño, Thor tiene ganas de reír, porque la imagen no es precisamente aterradora.

-¿Se puede saber porque tanto interés en mí?

-Porque me gustas, y quiero conocerte mejor.

-¿Siempre eres tan odiosamente sincero?

-¿Eso es un cumplido?

Loki le dirigió una mirada de desdén.

-No, no lo es.

Fue cuando se detuvo, y Thor por poco choca con él, observo como Loki buscaba algo en los bolsillos del abrigo, y sacaba unas llaves.

-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme.

Fue un impulso el que movió su mano derecha hacia la mejilla de Loki, que le miro entre confundido y sorprendido, acaricio la tersa piel, y no se resistió, inclino un poco la cabeza, sintió como Loki tembló casi imperceptiblemente, aguantando la respiración por unos segundos, los mismos segundos que necesito para que sus labios tocaran la piel sonrosada de la mejilla.

-Gracias a ti, por dejarme.

La única respuesta que recibió de parte de su hermano, fue un rápido portazo en la cara. A pesar de la pérdida de memoria, Loki seguía siendo Loki.

**In your sweetest torment, I'm lost.**

Hubo un punto en el que Loki pensó que Thor se cansaría, pero ya pasaron tres semanas, y aquel rubio de ojos encantadoramente azules le sigue esperando, todas las mañanas para saludarlo, y todas las noches para despedirlo.

Y mentiría si dijera que aquello es molesto, porque Loki se encuentra totalmente perdido por él, por Thor, con su largo cabello rubio, que le recuerda a noches de desvelo, a sus ojos azules, que le trae a lugares inhóspitos de su mente, confesiones debajo de sabanas, y su voz grave que hace eco en su corazón, como si siempre la hubiera escuchado, como si le hubiera susurrado secretos al oído.

Loki se topa con demasiada frecuencia con ese tipo de recuerdos, que no sabe si catalogarlos como productos de su imaginación, o si alguien en su pasado se parece en exceso al hombre que precisamente ahora esta recargado en la pared de la cafetería de enfrente.

El rojo de la nochebuena también le recuerda cosas, siente una calidez especial, y para qué negarlo, tal vez no la _odie_ tanto. Porque siente salir del fondo de su mente miles de imágenes sin sentido, llenas de la vida pasada de Loki que ha olvidado, y no se esfuerza demasiado en recordar.

Peter le despide, dice que Mary Jane llegara más tarde para ayudarle, y esa es la clave de que quiere que Loki se vaya lo antes posible, y nunca le ha gustado ser mal tercio. Asi que enfurruñado sale de la florería, Thor advierte y avanza hacia él, es terrible lo que pasa en esos instantes, porque tiene _tiempo libre_.

-¿Ya saliste?

-Peter me dio el resto del día.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

Loki tal vez hubiera contestado que al cine, o a comer algo, pero la verdad era que prefería ir a su casa, le dolía la cabeza, y se sentía un poco mareado, de hecho demasiado mareado.

-No, iré directo a mi casa… No me siento bien.

-¿Te duele algo?

-Es un dolor de cabeza, solo eso.

Comienzan a caminar, pero Loki siente la mirada azul preocupada, y no le gusta ser objeto de ese tipo de atención.

-Deja de observarme Thor.

-Estoy preocupado, parece que te desmayaras en cualquier instante y la verdad no me agrada mucho la idea.

Sonríen, y Loki inconscientemente se acerca más al cuerpo de Thor, que despide un calor natural, irradia vida, a Loki le agrada la sensación, y es cuando siente los dedos de Thor entrelazarse con los suyos, es raro, es una sensación ya conocida, pero extraña, el frio de su mano comienza a ser eclipsado por ese calor, y en pocos minutos ambas tienen la misma temperatura.

El agarre es firme, y aun asi Loki siente tambalearse, siente que se interna a territorios inhóspitos, como arenas movedizas que le pueden tragar en un descuido, tiene miedo.

-¿Has ido al doctor?

-No tengo tiempo, tal vez pida una cita para mañana.

Thor sabe mucho de el a esas alturas, frente a el Loki hace que la barrera formada a su alrededor se caiga estrepitosamente, derrumbada por la sola presencia del rubio, hubo un momento de histeria cuando Loki le conto sobre su accidente, sobre lo solitaria y vacía que estaba su vida, y también sobre la comodidad que esto le había traído, no se preocupaba por nada que no fuera el, y su nuevo presente, y Thor no se fue, se quedó a su lado, creando nuevos recuerdos que pudieran reemplazar los perdidos. A veces ansiaba recordar un poco, pero le sobrevenía una sensación horrorosa que formaba un nudo en la garganta, Thor estuvo una vez con él en esos momentos, y fue su pecho el que ahogo los sollozos amargos, le abrazo con fuerzas, evitando que una parte de él se rompiera, se quebrara bajo la presión de su pasado inexistente.

Cuando llegan al departamento, Loki saca las llaves y no es consciente de nada más, porque todo se vuelve negro, y Thor se convierte en un borrón, como todo lo que ve cuando intenta recordar.

"_-¿Mi color favorito?_

_-Ajá…_

_-Mmm, creo que el rojo, aunque me gusta mucho el verde de tus ojos._

_-A mí también me gustan tus ojos hermano._

_-Loki…_

_-¿Mmm?_

_-Olvídalo"_

Abre los ojos y le llega la débil luz de la lámpara de escritorio, esa que enciende cuándo una crisis de insomnio le asalta y tiene que leer o morir entre las sabanas, siente algo húmedo en la frente, y no sabe si tiene frio o calor, la cabeza ya no le da tantas vueltas, pero le llegan intensos dolores, como agujas clavándose en su cráneo.

-Duerme Loki.

-¿Thor?

-Yo te cuidare.

"_-No importa que pase, te juro que siempre estaré a tu lado, y te cuidare._

_-Gracias hermano._

_-Te vas a recuperar Loki."_

Loki define de las brumas de su consciente un rostro que sabe que ama con fuerza, unos ojos azules preocupados, y es imposible que no sea Thor, estira una mano temblorosa hacia el rostro concentrado, y acaricia, siente la barba y ese calor exquisito. Thor captura su mano, y besa la palma, Loki tiene ganas de llorar.

-Tu color favorito es el rojo.

No es una pregunta, y siente las lágrimas que corren por las mejillas de Thor, que se inclina y roza con sus labios los de Loki, acariciando su cabello.

-Perdóname.

"_-¡TUVISTE TU MALDITA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡PUDISTE DECIRLES LO QUE SEGÚN TU SIENTES POR MI!_

_-Loki… Yo…_

_-Abstente, no digas otra cosa… ¿Te amaba lo sabias? Te amaba como a ninguna otra cosa en este mundo…_

_-Yo te amo, pero Loki tienes que entender…_

_-No vuelvas a buscarme Thor, te juro que de ahora en adelante lo único que te profesare es odio, porque no te mereces otra cosa… Nunca te lo has merecido…"_

El también llora, sigue sin estar totalmente seguro de nada, pero antes de que sigan delineándose sus recuerdos, la fiebre vuelve a dejarlo inconsciente.

**Thor.**

Thor se queda con el, le cuida, y controla la fiebre lo mejor que puede, ha sido una noche larga, y Loki se la ha pasado murmurando cosas en sueños, delirando sobre antiguos sucesos que Thor conoce de memoria, y que mataría por volver a revivir, esos días en los que no existía otra cosa que no fuera Loki, con su risa inesperada, sus labios suaves, y su cuerpo ágil y escurridizo, sus manos, y su voz hecha gemidos, ruegos insistentes, palabras de amor y aliento.

A fuera se escucha la nieve caer de algún árbol sin hojas, y más lejos, música navideña, que Loki tanto fingía odiar.

Recuerda con especial interés aquella Navidad, solos mientras sus padres compraban los obsequios, haciendo el amor en la alfombra, la chimenea encendida, dándole un resplandor divino a la piel nívea de Loki, Thor se dio cuenta en ese instante lo mucho que estaba enamorado, y entendió con cierta satisfacción que siempre lo estaría, terminaron agotados, con las manos enlazadas, y los adornos navideños aun regados por el suelo.

"_Prométeme que este será mi regalo de Navidad de todos los años."_

Thor recuerda la forma en que Loki le miro, con los ojos verdes nublados por el orgasmo, encontrando el doble sentido en la oración, asintió, para besarle la nariz después.

"_Te lo juro."_

La esbelta figura de su hermano su revuelve entre las sabanas, y Thor comprueba de nuevo la temperatura, exhala aliviado al encontrarse con resultados satisfactorios, y cae dormido sobre la orilla de la cama.

**Lo prometiste, en un día de Navidad.**

Loki se despierta y lo primero que ve es a Thor, su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera relajada, está confundido por lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero sabe que lo único que falta es admitirlo para dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

-¿Thor?

Hay un gruñido, y Loki le mueve "ligeramente", el rubio se sobresalta, y ve a todas las direcciones, sus ojos graciosamente entreabiertos. Le enfoca, y se apresura a tocarle la frente y las mejillas.

-Hey, Loki… Espera no te muevas, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Loki quiere besarle, y antes de siquiera negárselo a sí mismo, lo está haciendo, con todo lo que había tenido guardado, y no sabía, y con todo lo que sí sabe y quiere mostrar. Thor le sostiene de la cintura, y le corresponde de igual forma, sus lenguas se encuentran, se reconocen y danzan juntas, ha pasado una eternidad desde su último beso, y sus cuerpos están ansiosos con volverse a encontrar, Loki enreda los dedos en los rubios cabellos, y jala un poco, Thor sonríe en el beso, y se separan solo porque es absolutamente necesario.

-Recuerda lo que me prometiste.

Loki observa con satisfacción la manera en como Thor abre los ojos, y después ríe, grave y contagiosa risa, que le hace querer llorar y después besarle de nuevo, no en ese orden precisamente.

Se encuentran de nuevo, más lento esta vez, Thor le besa la frente, las mejillas, los parpados y el mentón, Loki solo se deja hacer.

**Sobre la ciencia del perdón.**

Loki se entera sobre sus padres, y si bien le duele lo ocurrido, lo acepta, Thor le cuenta sobre lo que paso mientras no sabía de lo ocurrido con Loki, y también sobre lo que paso cuando Odín se lo informo, le cuenta sobre su ida, y también le menciona como, caminando hacia su nuevo empleo, volteo la vista hacia la florería y le vio a él, entre las azucenas y los lirios.

-Se escucha poéticamente cursi.

-¿Siempre tienes que arruinármelo?

-Esa es la intención, sí.

Esta recostado sobre el pecho de Thor, y ambos se encuentran en el sofá preferido de Loki (el único sofá), poniéndose al corriente y sanando viejas heridas, Loki perdona, porque le ama, y porque entiende un poco.

Llama a Peter, se disculpa y el chico le dice que no se preocupe, y que la florería estará cerrada hasta el veintiséis, porque: _"¡Caramba Loki, es Navidad!"_, en realidad faltaba un día para el veinticuatro, pero Loki asintió y agradeció la benevolencia. Se bañó, e hizo que Thor esperara en la sala, salió cambiado y los dos se dispusieron a salir de compras, adquirieron comida y Thor se empecino a comprar un árbol pequeño, y un montón de chucherías navideñas.

Llegaron tarde al departamento, y mientras Loki hacia la cena, Thor adquirió la tarea de decorador, viéndose bastante animado, y robándole besos a Loki de vez en cuando.

Cuando Loki salió de la cocina, encontró un ambiente cálido, y reconfortante, luces (afortunadamente sin música), el árbol adornado a un lado del sofá, y nochebuena en sitios estratégicos de la sala.

-Vaya, te quedo muy bien…

Thor exhibió una sonrisa orgullosa, y juntos cenaron sentados en la alfombra, bromeando y platicando para sus planes del día siguiente.

**El mapa de tu cuerpo.**

Nunca cenaron, esa fue la verdad del asunto, porque una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaban besándose con fiereza recargados en la pared de la sala.

Afortunadamente no rompieron nada, y caminaron a ciegas, con solo las luces intermitentes de los adornos para alumbrar un poco el lugar, para defensa de Thor, quien mordió primero fue Loki, travieso y pícaro, el lóbulo de la oreja del mayor, y eso fue el principal detonante para enfebrecerlo por completo.

Sus manos viajaron por el cuerpo que aprendió a conocer desde su infancia, desvistiéndole con una paciencia que no podía cubrir del todo su deseo, su hambre por el Loki que se mordía los labios en un intento por reprimir los crecientes gemidos.

Se desvistieron, Loki beso con dulzura los hombros fuertes, el cuello y la quijada varonil, mientras Thor mordió la unión entre el hombro enclenque de Loki y su cuello fragante, la guía de luces pasaba al color rojo, sus ojos se encontraron cuando Thor bajo dando cortos besos, hacia los pezones, endureciéndolos, embriagándose por el aroma, y disfrutando de como su hermano correspondía ante las caricias. Pronto no hubo ninguna barrera que los separara, las pieles se tocaban, cubiertas con una película de sudor, resbalando sin ningún tipo de pudor, una exquisita danza, los dedos de Thor siendo lamidos por Loki, por la sedosa lengua que viaja arriba y abajo, y después los labios que chupan, en un obsceno sonido que se expande por la habitación cuando las luces cambian a verde. Como los ojos esmeraldas que se posan en los azules, cuando Thor introduce el segundo digito, y toca la próstata, Loki no tiene tiempo de morderse la lengua y gime sin recato, su espalda se curvea, Thor se maravilla.

Hay ruegos, porque quieren sentirse totalmente, quieren ser llenados, quieren _amarse_, Thor reafirma el agarre que tiene sobre las breves caderas, los dedos dejaran marcas, pero ya no son unos niños que tienen que esconder las huellas de su amor. Penetra, hay una delgada línea entre la gentileza y el hambre en el acto, Loki solloza, de placer y de dolor, en ese instante se mezclan armoniosamente. El vaivén comienza, y Thor besa a Loki, Loki jadea y se entierra, ambos mueren y renacen en los brazos contrarios, se buscan los labios, y gimen las palabras que siempre susurraron por miedo a ser oídos.

Disfrutan de la libertad de su amor, y es tan placentero, les llena en tantos aspectos que no hay otra cosa que puedan llamar _felicidad_, llegan al orgasmo, Loki mancha los vientres en un grito ahogado que pretendía ser el nombre de su amante, mientras Thor llena de su semilla a su hermano, el mismo que amo con todas sus fuerzas y perdió para encontrarlo tiempo después, hermoso y ajeno al mismo tiempo. Se quedan abrazados, como la primera vez, Thor cubre los blancos hombros con su camiseta roja, y el contraste es precioso.

-Creo que se porque la nochebuena me llamaba tanto la atención.

Thor le acaricia la mejilla, endiosado por la imagen de Loki.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me recordaba a ti.

Se besan de nuevo, y las luces vuelven al rojo de la nochebuena.

**Always.**

Thor cumplió la promesa que le hiciera a Loki, el resto de su vida, juntos.

/

**Bueno, nos vemos el próximo domingo, las quiero mucho y como siempre, si tienen una duda, comentario, sugerencia o queja, aquí estaré…**


End file.
